Corrupting a Flower
by Majestic Waters
Summary: Loved by everyone, Lily is one of the sweetest people you ever could find. But what happens when 4 boys try to push her too far? Also something dark is brewing in Hogwarts. Can they stop it before it's too late?!?!
1. Sweet?

Corrupting a Flower- Chapter 1: Sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.. I wish I did! But.I don't. ~_^ ******************************************************************  
  
Sweet. Oh, yes, very sweet indeed.  
  
Lily Evans wasn't the type of girl that you could ever be mean to. She was a delicate beauty with a heart-shaped face, jade eyes and wavy, blood red hair that stretched down her back to her buttocks (a portion of her body that boys were more inclined, than not, to stare at). Even the Slytherins never showed any cruel intent toward her, and they were Slytherins! Not that they could get away with it if they did want to harm her.  
  
She was a sweetheart, all right, but boy would she hex the pants off of anyone who got on her bad side. That might have been why one would have seen James Potter running around with no pants on, Monday afternoon.  
  
They had been in Transfiguration, trying to transfigure a bottle of hot sauce into a balled- headed eagle. James' spell had backfired, and of course, hit Lily when Peter accidentally knocked into James from behind, as he was running around screaming in pain from the intense heat of the hot sauce that he just couldn't resist taking a sip of.  
  
We all know what happened after that. Lily's wavy, blood red hair that stretched down to her buttocks (a portion of her body that boys were more inclined to stare at) fell piece by, unbidden, piece to the ground. The class gasped in horror, and all turned to James in shock.  
  
James cleared his throat nervously and said in a scratchy voice, " Gee! Man, Sirius! Why'd you go and do that?" He would have been quite convincing too, if his wand hadn't still been smoking. James giggled a bit hysterically, before calming down enough to look Lily straight in the eye. What he saw made him even more hysterical than he had been previously.  
  
Lily's eyes, widened in shock, were rapidly turning into snake slits, and a low hiss escaped her lips. "You.YOU! Potter!" She spat the name with the utmost loathing.  
  
The bald girl advanced upon James, and he backed away slowly to the opposite side of the room. "Yo! Sirius! You're not really going to let me take the heat, are you?" He looked to Sirius pleadingly.  
  
Sirius just shook his head. "I can be stupid sometimes, Prongs", he started, "But even I'm not stupid enough to touch this. You're on your own, buddy."  
  
James looked to the Professor. "Professor McGonagall! You're not going to let her harm a fellow student, are you?" Lily was almost upon him now..  
  
"No, I'm not. Ms. Evans! Would you kindly stop this nonsense, this instant!", and James would have kissed her, if he had the chance. But he didn't, because at that moment Lily, ignoring her teacher, leaped at him, snarling.  
  
"I want your BLOOD, Potter!"  
  
James screamed and tried to jump out of the way, and would have failed miserably, if someone hadn't yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!".  
  
James rose to the ceiling and hit his head, hard on the roof of the classroom, under Remus Lupin's wand. "Ow!"  
  
Lily still leaped and snarled from the ground, trying to grab at him, without success.  
  
"Ms. Evans! I'm surprised at you!" All at once, something in Lily seemed to snap, and she was once again, sweet little Lily (minus the hair, of course). She calmed down immediately, and when she realized what she had almost done, she hung her head in shame. No one had ever seen this side of Lily before. Had she finally snapped her quill?  
  
"I will be seeing you in detention, tonight, Ms. Evans." There was a collective gasp of shock. Lily's record was cleaner than Gilderoy Lockheart's teeth, and that was saying something. But looking at James, still suspended in the air, high above their heads, could they really be surprised that she had gotten a detention?  
  
"But, Professor-"  
  
"No buts, Ms. Evans!" "Please-!"  
  
"MS. EVANS!!!! GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE, NOW!"  
  
Shocked into silence, Lily left.  
  
A/N: First chapter! YAY!!! Um, maybe, if you find the time, that is.oh, I'll come right out and say it! REVIEW!!!! And have a nice day! ~*MajesticWaters*~ 


	2. Twisted

_Corrupting A Flower- Chapter2                                                                                                                     ;Twisted                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      _The bell rang.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        And James ran.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 For the entire class period, James had been sweating under Lily Evans' intense glare, and he was more than happy to get out of the classroom. Who could turn rabbits into slippers when you _knew_ that the person who would end your miserable little life was sitting just behind you?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  But of course, he couldn't avoid her forever, as was Lily's opinion. But he was doing an excellent job of trying.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      It had been a week since the hair incident, and no one knew if it was worse for James or Lily, when the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey told the once fiery red-head that it would take at least two months before anything could be _attempted _to be done about her hair. Until then Lily was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to be set off.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Lily, though usually calm, and collected, knew she had a very bad temper (which was an understatement), thus, she knew that she needed a plan if she was ever to confront any of the group of marauding idiots. Which is why her friendship with Severus Snape became quite useful.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              That year, both she and Severus (and disgustingly, James) had become prefects, and though the friendship was, at first, rocky because of the Slytherin/Gryfindor rivalry, they hit it off extremely well, probably because of their shared dislike of _certain_ people. Lily knew that she needed Severus' scheming mind in order pull off anything she might have come up with.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       They met on a Friday night, cloaked in the heavy darkness of shadows, casting their own shadows as the moonlight fell down, and around them. The Library, which usually seemed so comforting to Lily, with its huge expanse of books, had lost all of it's day-time warmth, replaced by the cold of night. The smothering silence around them was only interrupted by the creak and rustling of the trees, outside, and the infrequent muffled screams of books that lay in the Restricted section.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    "Nice to see you've made it here, unharmed", Snape's voice, and face came looming out of the darkness, scaring Lily out of her mind. She was already getting a creeping sensation from this environment, and Lily didn't want to admit that Severus tended to creep her out. He was smiling that twisted smile of his, one that made it obvious why he didn't smile more often. Not that he wasn't handsome. With that long dark hair, the beginnings of a moustache, and those slanted dark eyes, that seemed to soak up all light, he was almost the equivalent to "the bad boy" role in biker muggle movies. Being creepy was his only draw-back. He was cute, yes, but deffinately creepy.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     "What made you think I wouldn't make it?"  Lily asked calmly, pretending that his sudden presence hadn't raised her blood pressure.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               "Well, you never do know with hooligans like the Marauders at work", he commented, obvious dislike for the four boys lacing his every word.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         "Speaking of the Marauders," Lily began, eagerly, "have you come up with anything, yet?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              "Well, I have been dabbling a bit, yes", said Snape, his gnarled smile intact once again, turning into an all out grin. Lily shivered, momentarily, wondering if she had, in fact, made a bad decision in asking for Snape's help. While Lily merely disliked Potter and his group, it was nothing in comparison to Severus' unadulterated hate.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         "You _do_ know that we aren't allowed to do anything illegal, don't you?", she asked, warily. "If we do anything too outlandish, there's a possibility that we may be expelled."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        A dark cloud seemed to settle over the Slytherin, and he sighed before answering. "Alas, I do know that I can't be _too_ extravegant in my revenge, but maybe I should refine my plan a bit. Wouldn't want anyone to die, now, would we?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  He said this almost cheerfully, Lily noted, as if dieing were meerly an unpleasant complication.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        "Yes, we wouldn't", she replied, uncertain, and a bit intimidated. She really hoped whatever he was planning _wouldn't_ get anyone killed _or_ expelled. "Well, I guess we should retire for the night", she said scratching her bald head through the hat that she now donned, constantly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  "Yes, I guess we should", Severus said, almost reluctantly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     "Tell me about your 'refined' plan tomorrow, all right?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               "All right", Snape agreed. They walked together to the doors of the Library, and before they parted ways he whispered, "Don't worry, you're going to love it!" before walking (more like skipping) back to the Slytherin Commons.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              His words hung ominously in the air, and Lily wondered, for a second time, if she had done the right thing.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    A/N: Chapter 2! YAY!!! All right, I know I said ten reviews, but I know some of you people have a permanent stick up your bum, and will never press that sacred little 'review' button, that's so _ very_ easily accessible. So I've decided that I don't really care how many reviews I get (though reviewing is still _STRONGLY SUGGESTED__), _and will continue writing this story for my own ammusement. Until next time! ~*Majestic Waters*~                                                                                             


End file.
